Multiverso
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Hay muchas formas en las que dos caminos pueden cruzarse, muchos mundos en los que dos almas pueden hallarse. AU. Hasta el drabble 13, para la CI Pairing Cup, del foro Cannon Island. En adelante, tumblr prompts.
1. In the road

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es del pendejo de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Primera ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 442 palabras.

 **Resumen:** —¿Te llevo? —En otras circunstancias lo habría pensado más, no estaba en su naturaleza aceptar gestos u ofrecimientos de ese tipo, pero era eso o seguir varado.

 **Notas:** AU, sálvame (?). Ya, vamos con los encuentros decentes (y quizás todavía algunos no tan decentes) gracias al AU donde puedo dejar de lado lo mucho que chocaban sus personalidades al comienzo, aquí pueden chocar un poquito menos dependiendo del contexto. También, dada la enorme cantidad de AU's que tiendo a pensar, tengo muchas opciones disponibles.

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **I.**

In the road.

* * *

El maldito pitido indicó el fin de la llamada, con lo que oficialmente sus monedas se habían agotado sin que obtuviera nada de ello. No acostumbraba ceder a la ira, pero no contuvo aporrear el auricular contra el teléfono, frustrado. Por el golpe, cualquiera hubiera dicho que quería romper el maldito aparato, planteamiento que podría tener su cuota de razón.

—Mierda.

Se apartó del teléfono, ya sin efectivo no le ofrecía ningún tipo de utilidad, y se dejó caer al suelo. Cuando se había levantado aquella mañana su plan no había sido quedar atrapado en el único local abierto que había encontrado tras caminar prácticamente por horas a través de la carretera, ciertamente esperaba otra cosa.

—¿Todo bien?

Rufus volteó la mirada, fijando su atención en el sujeto que había dicho aquello. Venía saliendo de la tienda, cuyas luces del interior eran lo único que iluminaba el aparcamiento donde se encontraban.

—¿Luzco bien?

—Tienes cara de degollado.

¿Y exactamente qué maldita cara ponían los degollados?

—A menos que sepas de una estación de policía que no esté a kilómetros de distancia, estoy varado —aclaró, simplemente porque no estaba de ánimos ni para ponerse esquivo, desconocido o no.

De seguro no estaría en esa situación si alguno de los contactos a los que llamó, antes de agotar su efectivo, tuviera la más mínima intención de echarle una mano; lamentablemente no era el caso.

—¿Tienes que ir a la ciudad? —La escueta inclinación de cabeza, señalando en dirección norte, era un buen indicativo; no habían muchos destinos considerables a partir de ese punto, por tanto no eran muchas las ciudades a las que se podría estar refiriendo, prácticamente solo una.

—Idealmente, no se halla entre mis actividades favoritas estar varado en mitad de la nada.

Hubiera jurado, a pesar de la penumbra, ver una leve molestia en las facciones ajenas, esperable dado su tono sardónico. No podía evitarlo, no estaba de buen humor por muy buenas razones.

—¿Te llevo? —La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, no pudo ocultarlo—. Voy en la misma dirección.

En otras circunstancias lo habría pensado más, no estaba en su naturaleza aceptar gestos u ofrecimientos de ese tipo, tendía a ser desconfiado; pero era eso o seguir varado, no tenía ganas de ir de quisquilloso.

—Si no te importa —respondió, sacudiendo sus ropas y cogiendo la maleta que llevaba con él, que hasta entonces tenía prácticamente olvidaba.

—Qué va, igual viajar solo es aburrido.

Aquel comentario casi arrancó su primera sonrisa sincera del día, pero todavía el mal humor era más fuerte. Estiró la mano, sin embargo.

—Rufus —se presentó, por cuestión de mínima cortesía, recibiendo un apretón a cambio.

—Orga.

* * *

 **Finalmente una presentación decente (?).**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. In the space

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es del pendejo de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Primera ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Minerva, Orga  & Rufus; más que nada (aunque a Rufus no lo presento formalmente pero ya intuirán quién es).

 **Extensión:** 493 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Su imagen le resultaba un tanto extraña, si bien no era raro que él desconociera a la mayoría de las especies que albergaba el vasto universo, seguía sintiendo algo fuera de lugar con ese espécimen en particular. —¿Ese? —cuestionó, para estar seguro. La respuesta debió esperarla: —Nuestro criminal.

 **Notas:** Y nos vamos al espacio porque doy asco con el Sci-Fi pero me dieron ganas de escribirlo. Esto entra en los "quizás todavía algunos no tan decentes" porque yo no sé, solo quise hacer esto. Me gusta la idea, me gustan las ideas complicadas. Allá yo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **II.**

In the space.

* * *

La nave, si es que se le podía llamar así a tal conjunto de chatarra, tuvo una violenta sacudida al realizar la conexión con el crucero que los había abordado.

Orga se dejó caer contra uno de los tableros, en absoluto interesado con los nuevos eventos. Si bien lamentaba la interrupción tan abrupta de su viaje, de seguro Minerva ya tendría todo bajo control, independiente de lo que quisieran los confederados. Para haberlos detenido durante tanto tiempo, probablemente algo burocrático, y dado que no albergaba ganas de formar parte del asunto mejor ni se metía.

El característico chirrido de la compuerta llamó su atención, desviando su mirada hasta la zona de anclaje, logrando captar la figura de su compañera atravesando el pasillo. Fuera lo que fuera, por la sonrisa que portaba Minerva debía considerarlo _divertido_ , eso nunca era una buena señal.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó. Dada la expresión que obtuvo, no debió hacer sido suficientemente claro, así que ajustó un poco su garganta antes de repetir—. ¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Minerva se amplió.

—Un criminal.

— _¿Qué?_

—¿Solo vas a darme monosílabos hoy? —inquirió Minerva, para luego continuar—. Larga historia, pero debe salir del cuadrante en incógnito; ahí entramos nosotros, para eso nos han retenido.

—¿No será problemático?

—Qué va, es genial. Estoy segura de que Rogue estará de acuerdo en cuanto despierte, si es que despierta, es peor que un tronco.

—¿Un qué?

—Odio no poder usar jerga con ustedes —reclamó el único ser humano a bordo de esa nave—. De cualquier forma iré a alistar los controles, será un viaje largo; si pudieras ir a comprobar la cápsula mientras.

—Usted es la jefa —dijo, y no era un decir, _era_ la jefa.

Se apartó de la pared donde se apoyaba para proceder a cumplir el pedido, ahora un poco más interesado en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo los tripulantes del crucero. Si habían detenido una nave independiente a mitad de la nada, debía de ser algo digno de mención.

Quizás por eso acabó tan pronto, más preocupado de lo que sea que fueran a recibir que de la tarea encomendada. Para el tiempo que la tenía lista, la compuerta había vuelto a abrirse y los pasos de Minerva se podían oír desde el puerto en dirección a la zona de anclaje.

El puente formado por ambas naves era en esos momentos cruzado por dos templarios, entre los que se hallaba un tercer individuo. Era pequeño en comparación a sus acompañantes y caminaba con calma, dando una apariencia de desinterés.

Su imagen le resultaba un tanto extraña, si bien no era raro que él desconociera a la mayoría de las especies que albergaba el vasto universo, seguía sintiendo algo fuera de lugar con ese espécimen en particular. Fuera de eso no era muy llamativo, de hecho, lucía demasiado formal y pulcro como para ser un criminal salido de uno de los rincones más limítrofes de la galaxia.

—¿Ese? —cuestionó, para estar seguro.

—Nuestro criminal.

* * *

 **Mua, ja, ja (?).**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Roommate

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es del tarado de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Primera ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Sting, Rufus  & Orga.

 **Extensión:** 486 palabras.

 **Resumen:** El destino tendía a ser maldito en máxima potencia. No bastaba cada problema que había tenido que tolerar hasta ese momento, además tenía que entrar a la habitación para encontrarse con el compañero de dormitorio de Sting... desnudo.

 **Notas:** Y... no sé, se me ocurrió. Me gusta avergonzar gente y eso (?). Este es en general el tipo de drabble que acabaría con Rufus cometiendo un intento de homicidio contra Sting pero... bueno, no me dieron las palabras. Figurenlo en su cabeza (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **III.**

Roommate.

* * *

No entendía cómo es que Sting siempre se las arreglaba para meterlo en ese tipo de situaciones. Primero tenía que tardarse como una maldita quinceañera, salir cortos de tiempo por su estúpida culpa y entonces al idiota tenía que atropellarlo una motocicleta. Pero no paraba ahí, porque encima tenía que ser un descuidado que no llevaba los documentos consigo y él, a saber por qué, accedió ir a buscarlos para que el imbécil pudiera cobrar su seguro médico.

—Los dejé en mi cuarto, es sábado así que la universidad debe estar abierta. Llevate mis llaves y...

—¿Y?

—Búscalos en la repisa... o por ahí.

—¿Por ahí?

—Con suerte están en la repisa, pero no me acuerdo.

¿Qué castigo había cometido para tener que tolerar eso? No comprendía cómo es que, para rematar todo, se lo tomaba con humor. Él personalmente tenía ganas de matarlo.

Por supuesto, el destino tendía a ser maldito en máxima potencia. No bastaba que su salida se hubiera convertido en un viaje a urgencias, que el idiota de Sting se hubiera dejado los documentos en la universidad a pesar de que los fin de semana se quedaba en casa de sus padres, o que él hubiera tenido que ir a buscarlos. Nada de eso era suficiente todavía. Además tenía que entrar a la habitación, disponerse a buscar los tontos documentos y entonces encontrarse con el compañero de dormitorio de Sting... desnudo. La toalla alrededor de su cuello explicaba bastante bien la situación, aunque el hecho de que estuviera en medio de la sala era un tanto discutible.

—Ah... —dudó unos segundos, incómodo y sorprendido por partes iguales—, supongo que interrumpo.

—Un poco.

En serio, ¿por qué se juntaba con Sting? Nunca nada bueno le salía de eso.

—Sting me pidió sus documentos —dijo, queriendo explicar el motivo de su presencia, no fuera a creer que había entrado para robar o, quién sabe, espiarlo en la ducha.

—Entiendo.

—Lamento esto.

—Está bien. —No estaba bien, por demasiadas razones—. Podrías... mirar mi cara.

¿Y él no podría ponerse la toalla alrededor de la cintura en lugar de tenerla en el cuello como si hubiera algo que cubrir ahí?

—Por supuesto, me disculpo —dijo para efectivamente apartar la mirada porque tampoco es que hubiese querido mirarlo, fue sencillamente a causa de la sorpresa—. Busco lo que Sting me pidió y me voy.

—Bien. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Rufus, su primo —respondió, un poco muy incómodo—. Orga, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí.

Ajá, el compañero de cuarto, ya había oído de él, ahora lo conocía... tal vez demasiado para su gusto. Y también a su amiguito, pero ese detalle prefería omitirlo.

—Diría que es un gusto pero... Bueno, se explica solo.

—Está bien. —No. Estaba. Bien—. También es un gusto, supongo. Quizás sería menos incómodo si ambos estuviéramos desnudos pero... es lo que hay.

En momentos como ese deseaba tener mala memoria... o no tener familiares en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Me gusta que Sting y Rufus sean primos en los AU, no sé por qué.**

 **(Mentira, todos sabemos que es por el bien del bullying)**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. In a Starbucks

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es del tarado de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Primera ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Rufus  & Orga.

 **Extensión:** 361 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Todos los vendedores de café estaban así de buenos?

 **Notas:** Demasiados encuentros normales, no sé qué me pasa, voy a tener que meterlos en una guerra interdimensional o algo (?!).

Y yo te apaño Orga, yo te apaño. Es decir, a mí sí me gusta el café (y Rufus), pero tampoco entiendo la necesidad de que te cueste un ojo de la cara (el café, no Rufus).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **IV.**

In a Starbucks.

* * *

Ni siquiera le gustaba el café, es más, lo odiaba. No entendía entonces por qué él tenía que comprar, perfectamente podría hacerlo Yukino, siendo que el café era para ella. De seguro porque estaba demasiado ocupada coqueteando con su amiga rubia como para tomarse la molestia de hacer la fila, o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Encima, el lugar era increíblemente caro, ¿quién demonios pagaba tanto por un misero café?

—¿Qué desea?

Encogió la mirada y observó atentamente la lista de productos y precios, intentando recordar qué le había pedido Yukino.

—Capucino —respondió, inseguro de cómo se leía eso.

Por la suave risa que le pareció escuchar, con seguridad lo había dicho mal. Torció el gesto, bajando la mirada hacia el cajero al tiempo que este seguía hablando.

—Capuchino —le corrigió, sonriendo—. ¿Vainilla o normal?

Parpadeó, un tanto sorprendido. ¿Todos los vendedores de café estaban así de buenos? O sea... Volviendo a enfoque.

—Creo que normal —aclaró, seguro de que su amiga no había dado ninguna indicación especial respecto a su café.

—Capuchino normal entonces. ¿Chico, mediano o grande?

—Chico —dijo, casi por instinto, porque no recordaba que Yukino llevara tanto efectivo encima.

—¿Servir o llevar?

—Eh... llevar.

—Bien.

El típico sonido de la caja registradora se dejó oír, aunque no le prestó mayor atención, ni a eso ni al dichoso monto, no podía estar menos preocupado en esos momentos por el café. Ni siquiera era su café, o su dinero, así que tampoco resultaba importante que lo estuviera.

Pagó, lamentando unos momentos andar con la ridícula billetera de Yukino. Es decir, era celeste y felpuda, incluso sonreía, no entendía cómo a ella podía gustarle.

—¿Nombre? —le cuestionó el dependiente.

—Orga.

—Por allá para retirar tu café, con la boleta por favor.

Tendió la mano para aceptar la boleta, pero no la cogió aun cuando se la tendieron, llamando la atención de su interlocutor.

—¿El tuyo?

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y una clara confusión en las facciones ajenas.

—Rufus.

Tomó la boleta y se dispuso a ir a recibir el tonto café.

—Vale, gracias.

Todavía odiaba el café, pero quizás las cafeterías no estaban tan mal.

* * *

 ** _Too_ normal D:**


	5. The flyland

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es del tarado de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Primera ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Rufus  & Orga.

 **Extensión:** 475 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Avanzó a través de las calles en busca de alguna posada y, quizás, algún medio de transporte más eficaz que el viejo carruaje con el que contaba. Casualmente resultó encontrar ambos en el primer lugar al que entró.

 **Notas:** Basado en un original mío porque me quedé algo corta de inspiración y fue lo único que logré pensar. Muchas ciudades raras y términos algo extraños pero nada incomprensible. Ubicado en Andalagia; una tierra flotante donde se halla Importotia (un imperio), una cadena montañosa donde se ubica Galdenas (tierra de herreros y mercenarios), y ciudades más bien independientes como Solcar y donde se hallan en el drabble, Filum. Mercaldas es otra tierra flotante e Intrega una de sus ciudades.

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **V.**

The flyland.

* * *

La ciudad, una metrópolis de subjetiva belleza, brillaba tanto que el cielo nocturno lucía negro bajo su influencia. No era exactamente su descripción de un lugar apacible, pero por esa vez lo dejaría pasar, Solcar no era una opción y estaba demasiado lejos de Importotia para considerarla otra alternativa. Además, su destino era el puerto flotante, en la otra dirección.

Avanzó a través de las calles en busca de alguna posada y, quizás, algún medio de transporte más eficaz que el viejo carruaje con el que contaba. Casualmente resultó encontrar ambos en el primer lugar al que entró.

El edificio estaba abarrotado de gente. La ausencia de ventanas, de seguro para contrarrestar el brillo exterior, dejaba al interior en una tenue penumbra. Por esa razón le costó lo suyo acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, caminando prácticamente a ciegas los primeros pasos, con la consecuencia esperable de chocar más de un par de veces con alguien. Las velas que adornaban las paredes y las mesas eran la única guía de adónde se dirigía.

Se detuvo finalmente al centro de la estancia, esperando a que su visión se acostumbrara lo suficiente antes de seguir avanzando. Lo hizo a un lado de una mesa, llamando la atención del hombre sentado ahí.

—¿Todo bien?

Volvió en su dirección, alcanzando a distinguir levemente sus facciones.

—Las luces del exterior —explicó.

—Les pasa a todos, por lo que sé —comentó el desconocido—. ¿De viaje?

—Al puerto.

—¿Acompañado?

—En solitario —respondió, dudando unos segundos sobre si continuar. Se fijó mejor en su interlocutor, la contextura gruesa y el hecho de llevar el torso al descubierto—. ¿De las montañas?

—Buen acierto —le sonrieron—, Galdenas. ¿Tú?

Rufus dudó. No le agradaba mucho tener que decir su procedencia, más que nada porque era exógeno a esa tierra. Sin embargo, la gente de la montaña era en general más abierta y tampoco implicaba demasiado responder a la pregunta, no en una conversación casual al menos.

—Intrega —dijo al fin.

—¿Mercaldas?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Negocios —respondió, dudando otro poco antes de coger una de las sillas para poder sentarse—. Voy al puerto para retornar a mi tierra. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué haces fuera de las montañas? —inquirió, inevitablemente interesado por el asunto—. Según sé, los que no se dedican a la forja tienden a ser mercenarios.

—Pues ahí tienes.

—¿Estás trabajando?

—No ahora.

—¿Quieres trabajo?

—¿Necesitas compañía?

Consideró la respuesta un momento.

—Mal transporte —explicó—. ¿En qué vas?

—Un wyvern.

—Me sirve.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, durante el cual solo se miraron fijamente.

—Orga.

—Es un placer contar con tus servicios, entonces —comentó, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos—. La verdad, ya me había cansado de viajar solo.

—A todos les pasa, me parece.

Sonrió entonces, considerando pedir algo de beber solo para cumplir con el momento.

—Rufus, por cierto.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. A demon

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es del tarado de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Primera ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Rufus  & Orga.

 **Extensión:** 468 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Despertar y encontrar a un rubio sentado a los pies de su cama no era exactamente la rutina usual de sus mañanas, pero podía considerar el cambio. Tal vez, solo _tal vez_. —¿Qué demonios?

 **Notas:** Me acaban de dar ganas de escribir en verdad un AU basado en esto, la premisa simplemente me ha matado XD Estoy relativamente acostumbrada a leer este tipo de AU's así que metí algo de terminología que no explico del todo pero nada complicado. Figurenlo ustedes y ya (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **VI.**

A demon.

* * *

Despertar y encontrar a un rubio sentado a los pies de su cama no era exactamente la rutina usual de sus mañanas, pero podía considerar el cambio.

—¿Qué demonios?

Tal vez, solo _tal vez_.

—Buenos días. —Fue la respuesta de su invasor, sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Quieres las buenas noticias o las malas noticias?

—Ah —dudó unos segundos, y solo unos segundos, qué responder—... las malas, prefiero saber el fondo del asunto lo más pronto posible.

—Felicidades, alguien te odia mucho.

Parpadeó, sin esperar en absoluto esa respuesta.

—¿Esas son las malas? —cuestionó, seguro de que ahí había gato encerrado—. ¿Y las buenas?

—Era vengativo pero un poco idiota.

—Algo en eso me dio mala espina.

—Te maldijo. —Oh, genial. Debió verlo venir—. No muy bien, eso sí.

—No sé qué pensar de eso —comentó, porque honestamente no sabía qué pensar de eso. ¿A qué mal perdedor había enojado ahora?—. Dejame adivinar: demonio, harás mi vida un infierno y eso, ¿no?

—Precisamente a eso me refería con lo de un poco idiota —aquello llamó su atención, no pudo ocultarlo—, no hay clausulas.

—¿No hay?

—No.

—O sea... ¿nada?

—Nada.

—¿Ninguna orden de... no sé, sacarme los ojos o que en todo me vaya mal?

—Absolutamente nada, no estipuló nada al momento de invocar y lanzar la maldición así que digamos que te has salvado.

Se quedó estático unos momentos, intentando entender cómo se podía ser tan idiota. O sea, ¿gastabas una invocación demoníaca para eso? Era como comprar un auto sin tener permiso.

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

—¿Disculpa?

—Si no tienes que maldecirme pues largate y dejame seguir durmiendo.

—No, a ver, yo sí tengo que maldecirte.

—Pero si no hay clausulas.

—Ya, eso es aparentemente mi problema, no el tuyo.

Orga parpadeó otra vez, tardando unos segundos en captar el punto de esa frase.

—O sea, el que sale perdiendo eres tú.

—La honestidad es un arma de doble filo, ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué putas vas a hacer entonces?

—Yo no sé, pero estoy obligado a estar aquí haciendo tu vida un infierno básicamente con un papel en blanco, así que sé un poco más amable y presentate.

—... ¿Es una broma?

—Soy el afectado aquí, ten consideración.

¿En serio? ¿Un demonio enviado a maldecirlo le estaba pidiendo consideración?

—Sigue soñando —reclamó, cogiendo sus sábanas, más que dispuesto a seguir durmiendo y olvidarse del asunto.

Se acomodó en la cama, de cara a la pared, aunque en lugar de la pared estaba el dichoso demonio rubio acostado a su lado como quien no quiere la cosa y mirándolo con toda la indiferencia posible.

—Todavía no te puedes deshacer de mí, ¿sabes? —le comentó, casi causal—. Rufus, por cierto. Podrías ordenar un poco tu casa, no me agrada mucho vivir en el desorden.

Una maldición, definitivamente era una maldición.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Have a good day

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga, Rufus, Sting, un poco Gray.

 **Extensión:** 593 palabras.

 **Resumen:** —¿Me dejarás en paz con el tema?

—¿Dejarás de coquetear?

—Yo no le coqueteo.

 **Notas:** Tras mis dos intentos fallidos logré acabar esto. Casi sin contratiempos... excepto por haberme pasado del límite de palabras, haber tenido que recortar, agregar palabras en lugar de quitarlas y entonces finalmente recortar realmente (?). En fin, soy patosa y no me sale que la gente coquetea, solo que sea igual de patosa que yo (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **VII.**

Have a good day.

* * *

Sting no contuvo una sonrisita, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los clientes.

—Ya viste.

Rufus rodó los ojos, intuyendo adónde quería llegar. Decidió ignorarlo, como solía hacer, estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención al idiota de su compañero.

Aceptó el dinero que le tendía la chica frente a él y abrió la caja, acomodando los billetes y las monedas según correspondía. Estaba entregando la boleta cuando notó la cercanía del idiota en cuestión, que parecía jurar que sabía ser sutil.

—No te hagas.

—No me hago —le murmuró, viendo como la chica se alejaba.

Ojeó un momento el punto de pedidos. Fullbuster atendía y Sting no hacía nada, como siempre, era inútil hasta para respirar.

—Mi sentido arácnido siente venir el amor.

—Tu sentido arácnido es muy gay —respondió, regresando la atención hacia el siguiente cliente en la fila.

Sting torció el gesto, echando una mirada hacia las personas faltantes y su posición.

—Viene por ti.

—Cállate, estoy trabajando —reclamó Rufus mientras digitaba en la registradora—, haz algo productivo, como morir.

—Ya quisieras —replicó Sting, echándole una mirada al cliente, que evidentemente estaba pendiente de la conversación incluso si intentaba disimular.

—Sí, eso quiero —dijo Rufus, entregando la boleta—. ¿Me dejarás en paz con el tema?

—¿Dejarás de coquetear?

—Yo no le coqueteo.

—Ni Gray te lo cree —alegó Sting, volteando luego—. ¿Cierto Gray?

—¿El qué? —cuestionó este, ocupado con la maquina de café—. Y ya ven a ayudarme.

Ante eso Sting torció el gesto y esta vez fue el turno de Rufus de sonreír.

—Oíste —se burló, cerrando la caja y echando una leve mirada a la fila—. Ahora cállate.

—¿Temes que te deje en ridículo?

—Al único que puedes avergonzar es a ti mismo —respondió Rufus, atendiendo al nuevo cliente y volviendo a echar una ojeada a las personas faltantes—, pero tú voz me da jaqueca.

—Lo que tú digas, igual ya notamos lo suyo.

Rufus volvió a rodar los ojos, al tiempo que Sting, finalmente, se apartaba de su lado para probablemente arruinar ahora la mañana de Gray. Bien por él, al menos así podía atender la caja sin esa molesta voz a su lado.

Se fijó nuevamente en los faltantes, solo para estar seguro de que la conversación no hubiera llegado demasiado lejos, antes de volver a lo suyo, aparentando indiferencia. Bien o mal, en realidad mal, sus compañeros seguían a unos metros. Probablemente por eso, saber que los otros dos no iban a perder la oportunidad de molestarlo, más gente pasaba, más ansioso se sentía.

—Hola.

Se enderezó ante el llamado, inconsciente y casi imperceptiblemente, para luego sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

—Hola Orga.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —cuestionó, volviendo la atención hacia la registradora—. ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Yukino quería un Late.

—De acuerdo —dijo, conteniendo una risita ante la pronunciación—. ¿Pasean?

—De compras —aclaró Orga.

Marcó el monto correspondiente con quizás demasiada lentitud, atento a lo que el otro decía.

—Ya veo —dijo, retirando la boleta—. ¿Le cargas las bolsas?

—Para mi desgracia.

Sonrió ante eso, tendiendo la boleta e indicando el sector de pedidos.

—Con Gray.

—Vale, nos vemos.

—Ah —se le escapó, reteniendo al otro antes de que se alejara—. Ten... ten un buen día.

Orga le miró con confusión un momento, luego sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo.

Lo contempló alejarse, sintiéndose un tanto idiota. No ayudó que no tardara en oír una molesta risa a su lado.

—¿Ten un buen día? —se burló Sting—. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Cogió el canasto de galletas y se lo arrojó, por pendejo.

* * *

 **Oh Rufus, por qué te di la capacidad social de un gusano (?).**


	8. Sound

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 550 palabras.

 **Resumen:** La voz de Rufus, inusualmente melodiosa, llamó su atención. Fijó sus globos oculares en él, todavía interesando por su extraña apariencia.

 **Notas:** No, sigo sin ser buena con esto de la química. Sí, Rufus es menos patoso aquí. Todavía ríe bonito y atrae a Orga, sin embargo (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **VIII.**

Sound.

* * *

Odiaba que le hicieran eso. Por alguna razón, siempre tenía que ser él quien se encargase del trabajo pesado o tedioso, en tanto sus compañeros de tripulación realizaban otras tareas. Si no era cargar y apilar contenedores o deshacerse de algún polizón peligroso, era vigilar a su prisionero.

No era tan terrible como creyó en un principio, si bien Rufus ni hablaba mucho ni parecía tener intención alguna de socializar, tampoco era un completo bastardo pese a su condición de criminal. De hecho, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad respecto a su condena, porque dudaba que fuera por asesinato en masas o algo así. Tomando nota de su actitud y sabiendo que debía salir de incógnito, quizás era algo político.

No quitaba que todavía prefería haber ido con los otros a la estación espacial en busca de suministros.

—Luces algo decepcionado.

La voz de Rufus, inusualmente melodiosa, llamó su atención. Fijó sus globos oculares en él, todavía interesando por su extraña apariencia. Seguía sin saber de dónde era, y Minerva no había dicho nada al respecto tampoco, hecho que aumentaba su curiosidad. La mirada verdosa y opaca no indicaba nada del estado de ánimo de su interlocutor, lo que lo hacía un tanto difícil de leer.

—Quería salir —aclaró, observando atentamente como Rufus giraba un poco el rostro, en confusión—. Quería salir —repitió.

—¿Te pasa eso seguido?

—Un poco —respondió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su tono y modulación en un rango entendible—. Con desconocidos, los demás se acostumbraron.

Era inevitable. Siendo que su trabajo consistía en mover objetos y hacer encargos de un lado al otro del universo, pasaban bastante tiempo encerrados en esa chatarra que llamaban nave. Hubiera sido ridículo que no se hubieran adaptado a las diferencias del otro, y así como Minerva y Rogue tendían a entenderlo cuando hablaba, él y Minerva ya habían aceptado los ciclos de sueño de Rogue; y ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de un ser humano.

Por supuesto, Rufus apenas llevaba en la nave un corto periodo de tiempo, desde que fuera entregado a ellos para su transporte fuera del cuadrante en calidad de prisionero. Le tomaría lo suyo acostumbrarse a su modulación tosca.

Aunque, en realidad, no es que necesitase acostumbrarse. Por qué siquiera lo estaba planteando.

—¿Querías ir a la estación?

—Me gustan —se detuvo, tomando un momento antes de continuar—, las estaciones. —Consideró bien sus palabras antes de seguir, hablando con lentitud—. Hay de todo y la regulación no suele fijarse. Son buenos lugares para parar.

—¿Es de especie? —Orga le miró interrogante, por lo que Rufus se aclaró—: La forma de hablar.

—Sí. —Señaló su mandíbula—. Saco pequeño.

Hubo un instante de silencio, durante el cual los irises verdes lo observaron curiosos, como buscando el dichoso órgano que había señalado. Al final desvió la mirada y siguió hablando.

—Me gustaría ver una.

—¿La qué?

—Estación. Suena interesante.

—¿No has estado en una?

Rufus hizo una mueca.

—¿Lo comentaría de otra manera? —dijo, casi satírico—. No he salido del sistema.

—No —lo contradijo Orga—, ya saliste, hace un par de siderales*.

La reacción no fue inmediata, pero tras un momento de quietud Rufus rió, por lo visto divertido con la acotación.

Orga le observó en silencio, atento a sus gestos y expresiones. Su risa también era melodiosa.

* * *

*El **día sidéreo** (también llamado **día sideral** ) es el lapso transcurrido entre dos culminaciones —o tránsitos— sucesivos del Primer punto de Aries —o _equinoccio_ _Vernal_ —. Se podría definir igualmente respecto al primer punto de Libra. El día sidéreo es unos 4 minutos más corto que el día solar medio.

No quería usar un término demasiado terrestre en un Sci-Fi, así que me decanté por eso (?).

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. Not so horrible

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 568 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Le gustaría decir que llegaba a casa a descansar, pero no era el caso. En su lugar, tenía que llegar para encontrar al mismo demonio de siempre tirado en su sofá.

 **Notas:** Sigo siendo mediocre. Bye (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **IX.**

Not so horrible.

* * *

Sus días tendían a ser bastante agotadores, por ello en verdad le gustaría decir que llegaba a casa a descansar, para su desgracia no era el caso.

—Bienvenido de vuelta.

No, en su lugar tenía que llegar para encontrar al mismo demonio de siempre tirado en su sofá. No le importaría tanto si, por lo menos, pudiera ignorarlo, pero no se la dejaba fácil.

—¿Qué hay de comer?

¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?

Exhaló con molestia, arrojando su bolso a un lado de la puerta. Con algo de suerte, un día llegaba y no estaba ahí.

—¿Y no puedes cocinarte tú?

No era precisamente su huésped, no veía ningún motivo por el que tendría que atenderlo.

—No sé cocinar —reclamó Rufus, un tanto indiferente a su comentario—. No estás en todo el día y cada tanto me apetece comer.

—Pide algo —resolvió, avanzando a través del cuarto para poder sentarse en uno de los sofás, frente a su dichoso no-invitado—. ¿Planeas irte algún día?

—No recuerdo poder simplemente irme y ya —replicó Rufus, todavía demasiado indiferente a sus palabras—. Me veo en la obligación de permanecer aquí hasta que sufras tu castigo estipulado o bien el contrato sea roto. —Fue lo siguiente que dijo, como si no le hubiera dicho lo mismo varias veces ya.

Comprendía esa parte, no era idiota. El que lo era, aparentemente, era el sujeto que lo había maldecido mediante un demonio sin establecer ningún tipo de clausula al hacer el contrato. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, o cómo alguien podía ser tan descuidado y redactar una invocación tan genérica. Es decir, al realizar una maldición demoníaca debías cerciorarte de tres cosas: que no pudiera volver a por ti, que tus instrucciones fueran precisas y que no pudieras ser localizado como el autor de la invocación. Por lo visto, su aparente enemigo solo se había cerciorado de la última, hasta donde sabía.

Al no haber redactado ninguna instrucción, la maldición no podía consumarse. Rufus no podía irse de su casa porque debía maldecirlo, pero sin dejar en claro de qué manera o bajo qué parámetro, no podía realizar acción alguna. O sea que debía maldecirlo pero no podía maldecirlo.

Ahora, si a él le preguntaban, tener a un demonio por tiempo indefinido en su casa que se comía su comida podía catalogar fácilmente como maldición. Lo peor de todo es que el real afectado por la situación, según sus propias palabras, no parecía estar haciendo mucho por resolver el asunto.

—¿Siquiera planeas resolverlo?

—Lo intento.

—¿Con mi cubo de rubik? —cuestionó, porque dudaba que fuera a resolver algo arrojado en su sofá mientras acomodaba colores.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y entonces Rufus volteó a verlo.

—Quiero comer —volvió a reclamar—, así no puedo pensar.

Ni sabía de dónde sacaba paciencia para aguantarlo.

—Vale —accedió—, pero mueve el culo y haz algo a cambio.

—¿Quieres que limpie? —inquirió Rufus, un tanto burlesco.

—Ya que insistes —respondió, antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina.

Le echó una leve mirada al avanzar, notando que se había quedado quieto. Bien por él, de vez en cuando merecía tener la última palabra.

Abrió la nevera, analizando un minuto qué podía preparar antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Rufus.

—Solo porque me lo has pedido tú.

Enarcó una ceja, y entonces sonrió. Honestamente, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a él; quizás, incluso, disfrutar la compañía.

* * *

 **Dum dum (?).**


	10. Carry you

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 412 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Fijó su mirada en Rufus, que llevaba dormido desde hace un buen par de estaciones. Casi agradecía eso, era un tanto... complicado de tratar cuando estaba bebido.

 **Notas:** Y ahora pasé de mis pobres intentos a la cursilería, no conozco términos medios (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **X.**

Carry you.

* * *

Hace tiempo que no tomaba el metro. Para empezar, tenía auto. Aunque aún no podía prescindir del transporte publico, al menos no siempre dado que le gustaba beber, todavía no lo requería la mayor parte de las veces. Además solo bebía al juntarse con amigos o en fiestas, y no necesitaba usar el metro para conectar con los lugares que frecuentaba en esos casos.

Por supuesto, la posibilidad siempre existía. Aun si a él no le era primordial, Rufus casi siempre viajaba en metro, así que no le quedaba de otra si tenía que acompañarlo a casa porque estaba demasiado ebrio para ir solo. Al menos, dada la hora el vagón iba prácticamente vacío, salvo por él y el susodicho chico que dormía apoyado contra su hombro.

Si había algo que nunca entendería, era ese gusto de los demás por obligar al menos resistente a beber, más considerando que era el afectado indirecto la mayor parte de las veces. Que hubiera accedido, porque ni de bromas dejaba a Rufus irse solo estando ebrio, no quitaba que le molestaba un poco la situación.

Suspiró, un tanto agotado, y fijó su mirada en Rufus, que llevaba dormido desde hace un buen par de estaciones. Casi agradecía eso, era un tanto... complicado de tratar cuando estaba bebido. Además no había querido despertarlo, dadas las circunstancias, más considerando que ni siquiera era poca la distancia que debían recorrer.

Evidentemente, estando a unas pocas estaciones de su destino la situación cambiaba.

—Rufus —lo llamó, porque bien o mal ya iban llegando.

Dado que no obtuvo mayor reacción, de hecho, ni la más mínima reacción, se apartó un poco y lo zarandeó.

—Rufus —volvió a llamar.

Obtuvo un quejido a cambio, pero no mucho más. Lo zarandeó otra vez, con algo más de fuerza, logrando ahora sí que abriera los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Despierta, ya casi estamos.

—No —se quejó Rufus, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a apoyarse contra él.

—Venga, hay que caminar a tu casa.

—No, llevame, no quiero caminar.

Orga gruñó, decidiendo a los pocos segundos que no tenía ánimos para ponerse a discutir.

—Vale —accedió.

Sostuvo a Rufus con uno de sus brazos, pasando el otro por debajo de sus rodillas para luego alzarlo sin mayores problemas. Giró en dirección a la puerta, listo para bajarse cuando fuera necesario. Se paralizó, sin embargo, al sentir dos manos envolverse alrededor de su cuello.

—Gracias.

Dudó un instante, tomado por sorpresa y extrañamente nervioso.

—No es nada.

* * *

 ** _Dubi dubi du_ (?).**


	11. Smiling

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 489 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Rufus había reído, de pronto y sin previo aviso, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente. La mueca, sencilla y natural, lo hacía lucir extrañamente animado.

 **Notas:** Esto todavía es un poco cursilería, me parece (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **XI.**

Smiling.

* * *

Rufus había reído, de pronto y sin previo aviso, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente. Yukino y Sting casi habían saltado al oírlo, ya de por sí nerviosos por causa de la película y sorprendidos por el arrebato repentino. Rogue, por su parte, solo volteó a verlo, curioso por su reacción. Fue Minerva quien habló.

—Me da miedo preguntar de qué te ríes tanto.

Rufus volteó a verla, todavía evidentemente divertido, ni siquiera había borrado la sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó.

La mueca, sencilla y natural, lo hacía lucir extrañamente animado. Al menos eso pensó Orga, quizás también los demás, que se veía raro sonriendo de esa manera. De una forma positiva, sin embargo, casi encantadora.

—Estamos en medio de un homicidio, ¿sabes? —comentó Minerva, porque era lo que pasaba en esos momentos en la cinta, alguien estaba siendo asesinado y por alguna razón su amigo se estaba riendo.

—Oh —musitó Rufus, aún sonriente—, ¿solo yo lo encontré divertido?

—¿Qué cosa? —prácticamente lloró Yukino, la más afectada por la película elegida para esa noche—, ¿la sangre, la muerte, la mutilación?

—La frase —explicó Rufus con simpleza.

—O sea —Sting se quedo callado, intentando asimilar esa idea, pero le era simplemente incomprensible—, un sujeto entra a los sueños de la gente, los persigue y los mutila, ¡¿y tú te ríes de la burla que acaba de hacer antes de matarlos?!

¿Qué, demonios, estaba mal con Rufus? Porque no se explicaba su lógica. No podía, en verdad, reírse en un momento así, menos como si hubiera sido una broma realmente memorable.

La inusual sonrisa finalmente abandonó el rostro de Rufus, que miró a Sting como si fuese el más grande idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada Orga intervino.

—Eso pasa porque eres gallina —le dijo a Sting, llamando su atención—, en realidad fue gracioso —agregó, incluso si no lo creía en verdad.

Pero decían que para gustos, colores. Era asunto de Rufus si a él le parecía gracioso, no era tan terrible como para que señorito Drama Queen hiciera un escándalo por ello.

Sting frunció el ceño ante el comentario, más que dispuesto a defender su vapuleado honor. ¡Que a él no le daba miedo, mierda! Sencillamente... solidarizaba con Yukino. Nuevamente, sin embargo, alguien intervino antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir.

—Cállense —exigió Minerva al ver a Sting abrir la boca—, quiero escuchar.

Con eso el asunto quedo resuelto, si se le podía decir así. Orga estuvo a punto de regresar su atención a la película dado eso, pero inconscientemente comprobó a Rufus primero, cruzando miradas con este. Hubo un instante de mutismo, antes de que Rufus volviera a sonreír, como queriendo agradecerle el gesto de antes con ello. E incluso si no era exactamente como la que había tenido tras su ataque de risa, todavía era una linda sonrisa.

Orga sonrió de vuelta meramente por eso, era una linda sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. Tutor

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 394 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Con el tiempo se fue resignando, hasta llegar a la costumbre. A partir de ahí, comenzó incluso a serle agradable. Incluso le parecía casi divertida la forma en que se confundía una y otra vez con lo mismo.

 **Notas:** Diabetes y más diabetes (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **XII.**

Tutor.

* * *

En principio, le había resultado tedioso. No era un gran fanático de relacionarse con sus pares, de la forma que fuera, por el simple hecho de que nunca decía ni entendía las señales correctas. Sonaría raro, pero la especie humana le era incomprensible. Por lo mismo, la idea de ser tutor particular de alguien le resultaba de todo menos grata, más porque no tenía paciencia para tolerar fallos.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios es fijo y qué es aleatorio?

Suspiró, con unas extrañas ganas de reír bien contenidas. De no tener tan buena memoria, ya habría olvidado la cantidad de veces que había explicado lo mismo. Por alguna razón, últimamente no le estaba importando tanto tener que repetirse, o aceptar una y otra vez los mismos errores.

—Vamos de nuevo —comentó, aproximándose a Orga para explicar por onceava vez el punto.

No tardaba tanto en entenderlo, para lo que hubiera podido pensar en un principio, pero era absolutamente incapaz de aplicar lo que le decía al más mínimo ejemplo. En cuanto agregaba datos reales y números, se perdía totalmente con lo que estaba haciendo.

Al principio, por supuesto, le molestaba y ni siquiera se preocupaba en disimularlo. Considerando eso, le daba a Orga el crédito de nunca haberle reclamado la mala disposición, como si estuviera aceptando su parte de la culpa por su torpeza numérica. Con el tiempo se fue resignando, hasta llegar a la costumbre. A partir de ahí, comenzó incluso a serle agradable.

Quizás porque Orga le tenía paciencia pese a su personalidad compleja, había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda. Incluso le parecía casi divertida la forma en que se confundía una y otra vez con lo mismo.

—Es bastante simple —hasta su voz había perdido ese tono hastiado del principio—, cuando seleccionas todos los niveles posibles de un factor, o tienes un interés particular en los niveles seleccionados... —El pequeño mapa conceptual que había hecho, sumado a las miles de anotaciones al respecto, llenaban casi cada espacio de la hoja, como un indicativo del tiempo que llevaban en lo mismo—. Lo captas, ¿cierto? —inquirió, para asegurarse.

—Ajá, supongo.

Rodó los ojos.

—Venga, nadie puede demorar tanto en entender un concepto.

Orga le miró, ilegible, antes de girar el rostro y exhalar, fingiendo ofensa. Sin embargo, lucía más bien divertido, es más, comenzaba a creer que lo atrapaba ahí por horas a propósito.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Funny

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 471 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Había algo hilarante y divertido en el hecho de que Rufus, cuatro años menor que él, fuese tan protector hacia su persona.

 **Notas:** NI IDEA. Probablemente un poco OoC porque Rufus (14) y Orga (18), y mi Rufus joven es un poco... un poco muy Rufus (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **XIII.**

Funny.

* * *

Había algo hilarante y divertido en el hecho de que Rufus, cuatro años menor que él, fuese tan protector hacia su persona. Quizás, de ser simplemente un par de años de diferencia, no sería tan raro; pero era el hecho de que Orga tenía dieciocho, Rufus apenas catorce, era hilarante. Más aun si consideraba la diferencia de contextura y tamaño, prácticamente lo doblaba.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, mutilando con la mirada a quien había osado hablar mal de él. Incluso si trataba de repetirse que era un tanto comprensible, dado que Rufus no tenía trato con nadie más allá de él y Sting, y con este último no se llevaba muy bien, todavía era extraño.

Y un poco desagradable, si consideraba eso último, que simplemente era protector con la única persona con la que tenía una relación estable.

—Repite eso.

Seguía siendo un tanto divertido verlo amenazar a chicos mayores que él, aunque admitía que su tono de ultratumba era digno de mención. No sabía cómo le hacía para eliminar toda emoción de su rostro, pero en verdad parecía un psicópata haciendo eso. Con razón sus compañeros no se juntaban con él.

—¿Qué, te molestó? Ey Orga, moleste a tu hermanito.

Torció el gesto.

—No es mi hermano.

—Primito, lo que sea.

¿Por qué asumía que eran familia? No se parecían ni por si acaso.

—Sufres un caso de ceguera severa —comentó Rufus, indiferente—, o bien retraso mental, probablemente lo último.

El susodicho idiota se quedo quieto, fijando luego su mirada nuevamente en Rufus.

—¿Te crees muy gallito, mocoso?

—Lo lamento, soy incapaz de comprender tu lenguaje arcaico.

—¿Ah?

—Retraso mental, lo reafirmo.

Orga sonrió, cogiendo la cerveza que estaba bebiendo antes de que empezara toda la pelea. Se la hubiera bebido, pero el movimiento repentino de la mesa en la que estaba golpeó su brazo y, como consecuencia, le derramó la bebida sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué puta...? —gruñó, volteando para ver qué mierdas pasaba.

Por supuesto, el hombre muerto (porque _era_ hombre muerto) había volteado la mesa y cogido a Rufus del cuello de la camisa.

—Juro que te rompo la cara, mocoso —amenazó.

—Y yo te voy a trozar el brazo si no lo sueltas.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en lo que el sujeto lo miró y pareció plantearse sus posibilidades, porque esa amenaza si que no daba pie a ser dejada de lado. Orga se puso en pie, algo siempre efectivo dado que pasaba el metro noventa, y el dichoso imbécil soltó a Rufus.

—Claro —dijo, apartándose.

Orga lo siguió con la mirada un momento, amenazante, antes de fijar la atención en Rufus, que se estiraba la camisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo observó un momentos antes de sonreír, llamado la atención del menor.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Rufus—, ¿necesitas otra cerveza?

Era tan... inusual, que le fascinaba.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	14. Toys

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a una porquería llamada Mashima.

 **Prompt:** "Person A works in a store aimed towards children (like Disney or Build-a-Bear) as a clerk. One day, a very intimidating and downright terrifying Person B walks into the store. They ask Person A for advice on what to buy for kids because their child's birthday is coming up (whether they be a single parent or not is up to you)" [otpprompts. tumblr]

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 1015 palabras.

 **Resumen:** El timbre de la puerta sonó, captando su atención. Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada, acto seguido parpadeó. No le enloquecía eso de juzgar a primera vista, pero el común de los clientes no usaba tatuajes.

 **Notas:** Sencillamente acumulando aquí esas miles de ideas que de seguro nunca escribiré; así, al menos, estarán en alguna parte. Dada la cantidad de prompts que tomo de tumblr, de seguro me paso seguido a dejar algo por aquí para ir desocupando mi listado de cosas que "en algún momento escribiré". Como ya no hay límite de palabras, pues ya no serán drabbles (quizás uno que otro me quede corto, pero no será una imposición).

So, futuros long-fics sin futuro van aquí (?). Aunque este quizás sí lo escriba, porque tengo ganas de escribir a Orga de papá soltero con Rufus, porque sí, locas ideas mías.

 **.**

* * *

 **Multiverso.**

* * *

 **XIV.**

Toys.

* * *

El reloj marcó finalmente las cinco, con lo que oficialmente solo le quedaba una hora más de trabajo, luego podría volver a su departamento. Contempló el segundero un instante antes de regresar su atención a la tienda, por si algún cliente se aproximaba a caja. Torció un poco su expresión al escuchar los griteríos de un niño, reclamando posiblemente por un juguete que le habían negado. Lamentaba no haber podido hallar trabajo en otro lugar. No le gustaban los niños, detestaba los objetos con luces y sonidos y en definitiva odiaba las tiendas de juguetes. Suerte endemoniada la suya, que lo tenía atrapado ahí.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, captando su atención. Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada, acto seguido parpadeó. No le enloquecía eso de juzgar a primera vista, pero el común de los clientes no usaba tatuajes. Ni llevaba el cabello coloreado, ni portaba un collar de cadena dorada, ni medía como dos metros, ya que estaba.

—Ey —lo llamó el recién llegado, acercándose a la caja.

Se enderezó, que no es que fuera a ganar estatura con eso, e incluso si lo hiciera probablemente no haría diferencia alguna, pero al menos así daba a entender que estaba atento; y no era por nada, pero el tono de voz había sido un poco áspero. Todavía era mejor que atender niños, sin embargo.

—¿Necesita algo, señor? —cuestionó con toda la cordialidad que pudo reunir a esas horas de la tarde, que para eso le pagaban.

El sujeto le miró, luego paseó la mirada por el lugar con bastante atención. Si debía ser honesto, la musculosa y el collar no combinaban mucho, le hacían parecer un maleante o peor.

—Sí —le respondieron al fin, al tiempo que la mirada penetrante volvía a centrarse en él—, quiero comprar un juguete.

Genial, al menos no era un asalto, que no es que hubiera podido empeorar mucho su día, pero siempre valía ver el vaso medio lleno.

—Por supuesto, señor, ¿qué juguete quiere? —preguntó, aunque esta vez le costó más contener el tono aburrido.

—Algo para una niña, ¿qué crees sea mejor?

Dudó, porque honestamente ni idea qué decir. ¿Él qué sabía que le gustaba a las niñas? Él solo regalaba y recibía libros, no estaba muy versado en la materia.

—La sección de niñas es esa —indicó, señalando la parte de la tienda llena de rosado—. Cualquiera debería estar bien, dependiendo de lo que quiera.

—A mi pequeña no le gusta el rosado —aclaró el tipo, detalle que le sorprendió un poco—, pero le gusta cantar y las cosas peludas, ¿algo así tienes?

¿Y qué le preguntaba a él? ¿Lucía en serio como si supiera algo de niños? Ah, por supuesto, el uniforme. Contuvo la maldición y volteó la caja que atendía para dirigir sus pasos hacia la sección de niñas.

—Déjeme ver —dijo, avanzando y mirando sobre su hombro un momento para asegurarse que le seguían.

Si el catalogo que tenía memorizado estaba bien, deberían haber micrófonos a batería, de otra forma habían un par de cojines, luego ya se quedaba sin ideas.

—¿Algo así?

—Ya tiene micrófonos.

Genial. Si no era el cojín felpudo pues nada, ya no tenía qué ofrecer.

—¿Algo así?

—Tiene cojines —pues genial—, aunque no muchos.

—Bien, compre uno.

—¿Cuál te parece más bonito?

¡¿Pero por qué él?! ¿Qué motivo habría para que tuviera que elegir?

—El pez —respondió, pese a todo.

—¿El pez?

—Dudo que tenga el pez, nadie nunca compra el pez —aclaró, señalando los otros—, todos escogen el oso o el gato, y a veces el pájaro. Nunca nadie toma ni el pez ni el caimán.

—No sé si el pez, no le gustan los colores chillones y ese tiene ese... naranja.

—Amarillo indio, las aletas son añil.

—El cocodrilo al menos es verdoso, aunque todavía es un poco chillón.

—Es verde hoja —comentó—. Si quiere un color más sobrio, el oso es tabaco y el pájaro es cerceta.

—¿Hablamos el mismo idioma?

—Cerceta o verde azul.

—Yo no le veo lo verde.

—¿Prefiere el pájaro o el caimán?

—Ya qué, el pájaro, el cocodrilo no me...

—Es un caimán.

—Es un peluche —refunfuñó el cliente—, ¿cuál es la puta diferencia?

—Son varias, y de hecho es un cojín —corrigió—. Ya que lo va a llevar, pase a caja.

—No eres muy amable.

—Estoy cansado —explicó, mirando a su acompañante—, y no sé de regalos.

—¿Y qué haces en una tienda de juguetes?

—¿Realmente parece que este pueda ser el trabajo soñado de alguien?

—Tú ganas —dijo el tipo, cogiendo uno de los tantos cojines—. Gracias de cualquier forma, eh... —miró su placa—, Rufus.

—No es nada, en sí me pagan por ello —respondió, dando la vuelta para regresar a caja—. ¿Para regalo?

—Sí, gracias —le contestaron—. Pero usa un papel de niño, con autitos.

—¿Disculpe?

—Es que los de niña son chillones y tienen corazones y a mí hija no le gustan.

—Como quiera —accedió, llegando a caja y mirando un momento los rollos de papel—. ¿Azul o verde?

—¿Ya no hay nombres raros?

—¿Índigo o malaquita?

—Eh... el azul.

—Usted preguntó —comentó, sonriendo levemente en tanto pasaba la etiqueta por el lector.

—Mi error.

Dejó el cojín sobre el mesón, sacando unos de los pliegos de papel para envolverlo. Al menos la conversación había subido su ánimo, que para esas horas solía ser pésimo. Dado que era hábil con las manos y ya tenía experiencia en ello, apenas le tomó un par de minutos envolver el regalo, acto seguido buscó una bolsa para guardarlo y así lo tendió a su acompañante.

—Gracias por su compra —dijo, monótono por la costumbre.

—No es nada.

Arrebataron la bolsa de sus manos con algo de brusquedad, aunque comenzaba a intuir que era subconsciente, y por alguna razón tuvo un momento de duda. Miró al hombre un segundo antes de atreverse a hablar, deteniéndolo en su intento de dar la vuelta.

—Nos vemos —dijo—, eh... —Y esperó, dejando la frase en el aire intencionalmente.

—Orga.

—Nos vemos, Orga —se despidió, a saber por qué.

Quizás porque le había agradado.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
